You Will be The Death Of Me
by totilya
Summary: 19th century Eastern Europe, Bella meets her dream man. But is it going to be a happy ending fairy tale ? Or just some bloodshed and centuries of passion and angst . Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.**

**Secondly I really want to thanks to CrazyMuser for her amazing beta capabilities.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_As I walked through the familiar streets of my hometown, I recalled my past teenage memories. The warm breeze caressed my skin, and even for a few minutes, I felt like a human again. But who was I kidding? Nobody could change that past. I stood in front of a glass door and checked myself over. It was all the same for me in the appearance department, but inside, everything had changed..._

_I approached the red wooden door of my old house. It was more or less the same, except that whole building was restored. But, I was glad they kept the door as antique as the last time I saw it when I was a human. A sad smile washed over my face. But I was brought to the present world as I remembered that I had to face him once again. Let me tell you the beginning of my story, in other words, the story of how I died and was evidently reborn…_

I was a lonely girl, who wasn't the greatest fan of company, though. People were afraid of each other back in those days. Whispers, secrets uttered, and the small chit chats while socializing in the parks were the only socialization I ever had while I was growing up.

There was war and local guerrillas everywhere. People were freaked out with a term called "nationalism" in Southeastern Europe. But, high society didn't seem to get affected by any of that. Actually, they were quiet enjoying their sophisticated parties with their warm wines in their shiny, perfect crystal glasses.

I was lucky since the young lady of the house, whom I worked for, was a very close friend of mine. Her name was Alice and she was not like others. Actually, far from the regular social elites. She didn't patronizing people with scorn and scrutinizing eyes over every detail that a servant would do.

No, instead, she was a warm girl and took me everywhere with her which included shopping, dancing and many other exciting girly stuff. She didn't have any sisters then and had always reminded me that I was like her sister even though we weren't blood related. She especially liked to dress me up, like her very own baby doll. Alice had the resemblance of a small, angelic fairy. She had beautiful, hazel eyes and dark, almost black spiky hair.

On the other hand, I had dark brown hair and vibrant, blue eyes. My lips were amazing at catching the attention of men when I put a popping red lipstick over them. I was sixteen that year and oh so close to seventeen.

I knew I had a strong effect on men, but I didn't care. When I would walk in to a room, I knew I was getting the attention of all men, as their eyes were instantly drawn to me. But I didn't understand exactly what the consequences of the beauty would be for me that night…

There was a charity event on that day my life would evidently change. Destiny chose for _us_ to entwine our paths that night.

The charity event was a party that many of the most popular lords and noble ladies would attend. I was wearing a black and Bordeaux corset dress that left me breathless. Literally. It wrapped around my chest, supporting my cleavage that I found too much to show. But, Alice being Alice, insisted that a beauty like me shouldn't stay hidden. She said and I quote "What is meaning of beautiful if you don't use it to your advantage?"

When night time arrived, my humble steps were quiet and my eyes were enjoying the view of the house as it lit up like a beautiful candle. Laughter and fake tipsy acts of the guests were actually becoming quite joyful to witness, more than usual, as Alice was toying me around like her Labrador poodle. But, eventually, I got bored by the heat and their nonsense charity talks.

Then, in that moment, something extraordinary happened. It was like a breeze swept over my pale skin. I looked away and back again as I started at the young guy who was talking to the major. I was sure that he was the most attractive man in the ball room. But his eyes were on the old guy who he was talking to, not giving a single moment to the ladies who were admiringly staring at him.

I asked Alice before I could stop myself and pulled her arm, dragging her away from the puzzled looks of her friends and to the far side corner of the grand hall.

"Do you know who that guy is?" I asked Alice, pointing to my recent obsession. _Damn he's handsome with those intensive smokey emerald eyes holding a glass with those long fingers _I went on inside my daydreaming mind.

Alice said with a smirk, "Oh honey, among all these guys you just had to pick the hard one? That, Isabella dear, is Mr. Cullen's son, Edward Cullen."

I was still watching him with the corner of my eye when he suddenly shot his intense stare first on Alice, then on me. My face went red and I turned my head away immediately.

"Oh my god, do you think he heard us? He couldn't have possibly heard us, right? I mean I'm just overreacting, obviously…damn ," I exclaimed as I moved my hands in erratic motions while I freaked out about being heard.

Alice was trying to calm me down with her straight voice. "Isabella, stop blushing! Your whole face is going red!" She held my wrists and pulled me emotionally together. "He's coming towards here Bells, you have got to stop blushing, okay?" I bit my lip and nodded her, mentally freaking out in my head.

Then his velvet voice washed over me from behind.

"Good evening ladies," he made a courtesy then came back up as we heard his velvet voice serenade us again, "Oh you must be Alice. You're Lord McKenzie's little daughter, right? Wow, you've grown up since the last time I saw you!"

I still couldn't look back up at him and took a big swallow of my champagne. I then noticed a silence and Alice's grip over my wrist that was causing me a slight ting of pain.

"Ouch!" I whispered quietly, barely audible.

Alice kept her smile and continued "Her name is Isabella. Ms. Swan is our homeschooling teacher, helping my cousins with their linguistics. They're going to be so smart by the time she's finished helping them!"

All I could do was give him a small smile and say a quiet "Hi." He smiled back at me and raised his glass to me.

"I think this horrible, boring night is now definitely not a waste of time in the end, I believe" he said with a smirk in the corner of his mouth. He grabbed my free hand and gave me a feather-light kiss on it. I felt an electricity wash over my spine as his lips touched over my skin. I was surprised that I was managed to stay upright as I smiled back at him.

He seemed to take my smile as a good sign and went on "Nice to meet you, Miss Swan." Then his smothering eyes took a long gaze from the bottom of my body all the way up till he met my eyes.

Alice saw our close attraction and made an excuse to leave us. "You know what Bella? I just remembered that I have to see my Dad because you know that thing I have to talk to him about? I'll see you later Bells!"

As she left me all alone under his stare, I tried to hide my eyes under my lashes but I didn't succeed. He finally spoke after an awkward silence.

"You look absolutely beautiful," was all he could say and made me blush some more. I lifted my hair over my back since the heat was starting to mess with my concentration. I hoped it would expose my bare shoulders so I could get some air to cool myself down, but knowing my luck, it didn't help. _Who knew that move would give me my death wish_…

I managed to get my voice to cooperate with me and let out a "cute" thank you to him and we began to walk. He directed me to a path, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Though, I felt like we were gliding, maybe even flying. I knew in that moment that he intended for us to be alone in silence.

When we arrived at a balcony, he broke the silence again that had been upon since he told me that I was beautiful. "God, do you do it intentionally?" he asked me with quizzical eyes. I was surprised at his question and didn't know what to say to it.

"Do what?" I asked, not knowing what he meant. His hand moved to my hair and pushed it back behind my ear. I was frozen like a statue while he performed that small, yet intimate action.

"This" he said as the tip of his finger caressed over my lip. "You bite them whenever I speak." I rolled my eyes with a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"I'm just ... not used to these kind of social parties really." I was looking towards the ground during half of my speech but, when I raised my head to look at him, he stared at me like I was the most delicious cake that he craved and wanted to eat. "And no other guy told me that I was beautiful before, I mean…No other guy like you." I said looking back down at the ground again in embarrassment.

He smirked at me with mischievous eyes. "So there were other guys before me?" he asked with a grin.

I felt stupid, cursing my tongue and brain. "It's the champagne, I guess. Making me talk nonsense... umm... so, I haven't seen you in these events before. Were you away?" I thought that was the best I could do at the moment in the etiquette of small talk with my frazzled brain.

"Yeah I went to Paris for my education and just came back. My dad might make me run his business for him but it's undecided at the time being." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But I think I will be staying here longer, who knows .." He added with his emerald eyes on me

At this point I was clearly mesmerized by his eyes. I think they were glowing with lust. Well, I hoped so! His arm leaned over the wall, trapping me. There were mere inches left between our faces. He was definitely going to kiss me but I could be wrong. I never knew as I never asked him since I was afraid of what his answer might be.

In a blink, his father Carlisle Cullen, appeared behind him and touched Edward by placing his hand over Edward's chest in which Edward backed up from me.

Carlisle smiled kindly towards me and then turned to Edward with the same smile still there. But, I knew it was a dry smile. "Edward, there are people wanting to meet you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything…" He said to Edward.

Edward stiffened and threw the exact same fake smile towards his father "Ah, really dad?" He seemed disturbed by his father but kept his crooked smile on his face and replied to Carlisle with a mocking tone. "Alright, I'll come to meet these very important people, Dad. You know you don't need to worry about me." Edward said jokingly.

But Carlisle didn't back up. "Now," he hissed, but loud enough for me to hear it.

With a defeated look on his face, Edward ran his hands impatiently over his hair. "Hope to see you again Miss Swan," he whispered, kissing my hand again once more. He turned around on his heels and went back to the hall leaving me there all cold and frozen, wondering what just happened.

After a while, Alice found me and took me by arm. With her lovely mood, she bombarded me with a range of questions. I didn't speak much and just said yes or no.

When I looked at the great building left behind me, before getting into the carriage, I felt his eyes on me. I froze for a few seconds and saw that he was gazing at me. I couldn't see his face clearly but he raised his glass to me. As I got pushed into the carriage by Alice, it never dawned on me how the absolutely handsome man would soon be the death of me.

**EPOV-**

I growled at Carlisle when I felt his hand over my shoulder, almost breaking one of my bones. I realized that arguing would be useless as we went back into the hall. All I could think about what Miss Swan's scent, her full red lips, and that smooth pale skin of hers.

But anger overwhelmed me as I reconsidered what could have happened if I wasn't in control of the vampire within me. I was like a demon and thanked God with my prayers that Carlisle had me in that moment.

"I can't believe you Edward! After all we have done and all the time it took to disguise ourselves. How can you take such a risk? I watched you take that girl over to that balcony and it didn't alarm me much…but when I sensed the lust that radiated off from you, I thought I was going choke on my own breath! And we don't even have breathes. That's how scared I was!" Carlisle took a pause to give me a deathly stare. "Now tell me exactly what happened there." He finished his rant and gave me that deathly stare again. I knew I deserved that after my foolish moment.

He shoved me against the library door and I mumbled like a fool. "Look Carlisle, I'm sorry but I really couldn't help myself. The scent that spread from her was the most intoxicating scent I've ever come close to. Her blood had choked me with its sheer, powerful smell and it burnt my throat like never before. I can't imagine if I drank it..." I stopped myself for a second feeling, the guilt rising up in me.

"It's like she was a siren calling out for me. It's like…" When I couldn't find any words to describe the weird, but amazing experience, Carlisle gave his input.

"It was like her blood sang to you? Am I right?" He asked solemnly. I nodded.

Carlisle sat down and put his head between his knees and cursed over and over and mumbled out "God, I thought we could be here, live here, exactly like normal people…but this, this…I must send you away. Immediately."

"No!" I shouted. "No one is sending me anywhere, Carlisle. I'm done with being sent away. I will get her and make her mine." I said with menace. He wouldn't dare take her away from me. Not when I just found her.

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you grieving like this, like I killed her already?" I asked him trying to get some logical answers out, but he was quiet. When he removed his arms away and looked at me, he went on.

"It is, you know, when someone's blood sings to you. It awakens the highest passion and lust ever known…for a vampire. And it is completely and utterly dangerous," he paused. "You will feel like she was made for you, but, look at her Edward, she is so young, so full of life. She doesn't deserve that…Even you know that." Carlisle said sadly with stress blooming on his face.

What Carlisle said was ultimately the truth. She was so young, and it was a sin to turn someone so young to a vampire. But my mind was in an endless fight with itself and couldn't separate right from wrong. All I knew was that she was _mine _and I was going to make sure that it came true…No Matter What.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.**

_I hope you enjoy the storyline its my first fanfiction so i donnow if its going well or not._

_Thanks to CrazyMuser for her lovely betaing_

* * *

**BPOV—**

Memories from the previous night kept popping up in my mind and distracting me from the task at hand: tutoring Alice's cousin. Our town's respectable doctor's son had flirted with me, a lowly paid maid. That still made me feel weird inside, like something churning in my stomach, but having a bittersweet feeling. I didn't know if our conversation meant anything or even if I would ever be able see him again after last night. Well, it was probably best if I expected nothing from him…especially for a rich, elite like him to have feelings for a maid like me. I shook my head with a sigh and cleared my thoughts.

Just then, Alice rushed in to the room with an excited expression on her face. "You'll never guess who just came to see my dad!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged and replied back, "Umm Alice not that I don't care about you, but, I really have to read and make a summary of these books. Your mom's going to scold me again if I don't do these in time," sounding sincere and upset. Honestly, I'd rather enjoy listening to Alice then doing these summaries. Not that I don't enjoy them, I just won't be able to do them correctly with Edward in my thoughts.

She lowered her voice and rolled her eyes. "It's Edward Cullen! Right here, right now, in our house. He came to check my dad's pills and other stuff. Apparently, he's practicing medicine here! Anyways, so I was thinking..." She continued to ramble on, losing focus.

"Is he still in the living room?" I said, interrupting her. Walking to my mirror, I quickly checked my outfit over. I looked pale, too pale. Alice must have understood my concern and she pinched both of my cheeks. I was shocked with her sudden attack on my face, not understanding the reason behind her actions.

"Alice what the…?" I exasperated.

"To spread some color over your cheeks, honey. Now, Ms. Isabella Swan, you will thank me so much when you show Mr. Cullen your paintings to him. Believe me!" I was painting during my free time as a hobby but, my means were limited. I had no idea why Alice had popped this about.

There I heard Mr. McKenzie's voice from outside the door: "Alice, bring Isabella to show Mr. Cullen her paintings, please.".. Ok this was getting weird.

As Alice dragged me to the living room, I was feeling paralyzed but my feet found their way.

When I entered the room, Edward was gazing out at the garden from the window. He remained still and I curtsied as I let the out my introduction,

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen."

He turned his face to me and I realized that his eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen. "There you are, Alice told me about your interest in painting so I thought you could visit our house with her and see some of our painting collection. It will add vision to your paintings, believe me." He added and took a step forward. So it was Alice who came forward with the idea of my paintings. Now puzzle fit in its place.

"And if it's possible, I want to see a few of your works now, if you are not busy, of course." There was a short pause and I looked at Mr. McKenzie. He nodded to me, giving me his approval.

"Well they are in the attic… "I replied. Alice's voice drifted from the hallway to us in the living room.

"Isabella would love to show you her collection, wouldn't you dear?" Alice said as she emerged from the hallway, her eyes directed at me. "Honey, please, lead him to the attic and show him your pieces of art."

I was speechless, but, composed myself and gave Edward a smile. "This way then, Mr. Cullen"

He followed behind me and up the stairs. My hands were shaky as I put the key into the attic door, but, I managed to open it.

As we stood in front of a painting which was my most recent work, he broke the silence. "You know this is a really beautiful piece of work. The light, the colors, the tones…they're all done exquisitely. He seemed in full concentration as he search over the painting.

I blushed and felt flattered. "If I had some more paints, I could do better I believe." I answered honestly. If I had the money, I would have taken actual painting classes and become a professional painter. But alas, life did not lead that path for me.

He nodded and furthered his questioning, "So you live with your family right?"

"Yes my dad only. My mother died when I was little. Sometimes I feel like I can't even recall her face." Why was I even telling my life story to him? I have spoken too much.

"Sorry to hear about that..." He said as his eyes moved from the painting to over me. His green eyes expressed sadness for a second before they transformed to their original selves.

"Do you live close by?" He asked, his eyes not leaving mine.

We had not been this alone and close before so I found courage to question his words instead of simply just answering them. "Why?" I asked with interest.

"Just curious," he said with a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Well, not very far, but I have to walk every morning for about 30 minutes or something like that."

He seemed surprised "All alone? You know it's not safe out there in the early morning and late night." I knew it wasn't safe but, I had no choice. If I didn't work at Alice's, who was going to pay the bills and take care of my Dad? Of course, I didn't say all of this out loud, but my silence was enough for him to know that I had my reasons.

He walked over to the window, away from me, and I heard his voice once again "I can send you a cart if you like" I was extremely surprised this time and actually became speechless. He was offering me his own private cart to escort me, though he barely even knew me.

He replied in advance, "Close your lips, they are already distracting me..." He laughed carelessly and I smiled through my sealed lips with butterflies in my stomach. Did he just complimented my lips?

"Why did you get so surprised? Actually, Mr. McKenzie should have thought about this before, I believe. I will speak with him now." And with that, he walked towards the door with haste and back down to the living room.

I couldn't catch up with his steps but I heard his voice downstairs, probably speaking to Alice. "I will be glad to see you tomorrow and of course, Ms. Swan. I also have works of my own that I would like an opinion of from Miss Swan herself."

Alice's voice spoke with enthusiasm. "Of course we will come. And I have heard from when I was a child that you made some exquisite paintings of my aunt. She was a very beautiful woman. She posed for you, remember?" Alice asked with hope in her voice.

"Ah yes, how can I forget the gorgeous Esme…It was a pleasure for me to paint her, but I do not paint portraits much since then" Edward said with a sideways glance, like he was in deep thought, looking back at his memories.

"Oh I see..." Alice said with intrigue and a bit of sadness.

"It will be a pleasure to welcome you to my home. Have a nice day Mr. McKenzie, and don't forget those pills." Edward reminded with a bow and a tipping of his hat.

Then the door was shut and he was gone.

So he painted just like me and didn't tell me anything about it when we were upstairs. Not even a single mention.

I wanted to challenge him. I don't know where I found the courage but, I ran through the back door. Running in snow, I tried to reach him. It was absolutely freezing and I must have looked like a fool but, I wasn't going back.

He must have heard me since he paused his step to the cart. He turned and looked me once over, and handed me his jacket immediately "God! What are you doing out here with these clothes? You are going to get cold."

"I know." I said a bit louder as there was a loud crowd in the street creating a lot of noise. "I heard you do portraits. I want to pose for you" I said while leaning over his shoulder towards his ear, standing on my tippy-toes. He looked stunned.

I smiled at him, "Please..."

He smiled back and asked me, "Why do you want me to do it?"

I didn't want his men to hear me this time. He was tall and it was hard to reach his ear from my height. He understood my desperation and leaned forward, letting me nearer to his ear this time.

"I want to see how I look like in your eyes." I whispered into his ear, biting my lip as I uttered those words.

He looked at me with joy and a mischievous grin. "Go back to the house now, you will get cold" It sounded like an order with his bitter tone. But, his mouth was saying the opposite with the small grin. I ran back before he would change that smirk to a frown. That day, I had the silliest smile ever on my face, even when I went to bed.

**EPOV-**

When I arrived back home that day, I was smiling like an idiot. Even the maids noticed it so I had to stop and put my serious face back on. Thank goodness Carlisle was called to Forks for some werewolf issue. I would be away from his scolding tone and his judging looks.

When I drank some whiskey from my glass, her face would pop up back into my mind. It was haunting me and wouldn't go away. I was so close to sucking her blood out there in the snow when she was in such near distance and I could smell all of her tantalizing scent. The venom was too strong and I had to swallow hard and not speak for a while. All I could do was smile.

I knew I was playing a dangerous game but, it was worth the risk. As I spoke to her more and more I knew she was the most beautiful creature I've ever encountered, inside and out. I was getting attached to her more and more each day. But inevitably, it left me with a simple yet complex question. What would happen if I killed her accidentally, taking away her pretty smile and her cute blush away from the surface of the Earth?

And the answer to that question was the sad truth…that nothing would be worth living for.

**BPOV-**

The next day when I woke up, I must have been the happiest girl in the world. Alice gave me one of her fancy dresses and made my hair in a way that let my fine strand of hair fall over my lashes when I looked up. Looking at myself in mirror, I couldn't believe that the girl, no woman, staring back, was me. Alice's make up definetly had to be magical.

The Cullen's house was the biggest house in the town. As we arrived, Edward was there at the porch waiting for us. He greeted us with a very polite manner and guided us into his house till we reached the massive balcony that rivaled even Alice's.

His eyes didn't meet me the same way as it would over the last two days. He was talking to Alice and telling her about his daily stuff, business, and how his dad was out of town. Also, he informed us that his cousin, Jasper, was in town. He would be passing by and meet up with us then.

As the conversation droned on, I lost focus and felt furious. Edward wouldn't look directly at me in the eyes, not even for one second. I didn't understand why he chose to ignore me and my dissatisfaction began to show on my face.

I got up suddenly. I didn't know what to do but, I knew I had to get out of this room. Ignoring Alice's and Edward's questioning looks, I found the maid who was present there with us on the balcony. "Could you show me the bathroom please?" I asked her nicely.

She showed me the way and after walking into bathroom, I let the door closed behind me heavily. There was nothing wrong with me. Nothing weird on my face or my body. Even I think I looked prettier than the usual Bella face. What was wrong then? I couldn't fathom why.

When I walked out of the bathroom, there was no one to escort me back to the balcony. I looked around trying to figure out how to get back when I saw an open door with a room filled with paintings and books. I decided to take a little walk into the room.

There were books everywhere! I had never seen so many books together ever in my life before. As I ventured around the room a bit more, I found sofa behind a bookcase with an easel covered with a cotton fabric.

When I heard a cough behind me, I turned towards the sound immediately. There Edward was, leaning on the door gate with a cocky smile. It made me want to punch the smile right off his annoying, yet handsome face.

"So…You got lost?"

"Um not exactly. I got bored so I decided I'd busy myself since you and Alice were in an intense discussion of how the life in Paris should be and not be." I spoke and rolled my eyes.

He acted as if he didn't hear anything I just said. "You look different today." he spoke his hand grazing his chin.

I gave him a pointed look. "I'm the same me." I started walking away from him "Where is Alice?" I questioned. He was walking close by and I hadn't noticed till then he had closed the door behind him.

"I introduced her to my cousin. They're talking about horses and whatnot." He took a step closer to me and looked at me intensely. Then made a mocking face

"Oh I know what's different. You know that innocent look you have on your face? It's gone. And way too much cleavage and make-up, I believe" Edward said with a smirk. His eyes had undressed me with the way he looked I felt ashamed almost humiliated.

Stood there speechless and couldn't say anything for a while as I opened and closed my mouth. He took courage of my not answering and went on his cursing.

"Well, half of my crew was staring at you as you passed by. Like you were something to eat. I think you wanted to be noticed today, right?" He rolled his eyes. His words turned to a quiet hiss "Just like others…" But it was just loud enough for me to hear it and the menace behind it.

I felt the blow from his words and felt disappointed, as if ground had slipped under my feet. In that moment, I didn't know what to say.

"You didn't like it?" I asked, feeling self-conscious about myself now.

He was now standing a few steps away from me and walked in a circle around me as he spoke, ignoring my question. "Why do keep throwing yourself in front me?" He asked.

"You invited me, remember?" I whispered, feeling disappointment and humiliation run through me.

"Well, I'm not the one who ran in the snow without a coat on yesterday or..." He reminded me quickly.

I bursted out. "Enough." I wouldn't let him have an advantage over me. "Look, I don't know what you are trying to do with me but, I am done with your stupid field trip is that clear?" My voice may raise up a little louder than i expected as i speak out the last words then i leaned forward to the door to get out of the room.

He seemed utterly shocked, not expecting this from me. I was so angry, tears were falling down my face and I honestly couldn't care.

As I walk toward the door, he grabbed me and I felt the coldness sweep through my arm from his hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered while gripping his hair with his other hand in exasperation.

"I can't think straight near you. Sometimes, I think you are a poison that an evil witch sent to me to destroy me. I want to kick you out of my system, but I can't." He confessed, closing his eyes tight and reopened them after a few seconds.

"Why would i destroy you?" I asked with a shaky voice after listening him.

His mouth was mere inches away from me. He ordered me to not make a move and to stay still. I knew what was coming and I tried to step away, but he strengthened his grip over my wrist.

At that moment, his lips softly touched mine and brushed over them delicately. I closed my eyes, feeling paralyzed. My mouth opened to answer him and allowed his lips in. He was very slow and cautious, but this intensity was killing me. It must have the same effect on him as he put his arm behind me and over my neck. His kiss becomes more passionate as his fingers were now clenched in my hair. I thought an eternity wasn't long enough to taste him. As he broke the kiss, he was breathing heavily and his hand was still in my hair.

I opened my eyes and saw the pure lust in his eyes.

A knock was heard on the door and the maid's voice called Edward. He cursed beneath his breath which made me laugh. He yelled out "What is it?"

"Ms. Tanya Denali is here Sir. She wants to see you." I gave him a questioning look. He face morphed into more anger after hearing the name Tanya but, I was still wrapped inside his arms as he hadn't let me go.

"Tell her I'm not here." Edward said through his clenched teeth.

"She is right by my side, Sir." The maid answered back.

"Stupid woman," Edward muttered. He then loosened his arms and let me go. He put his hands over my shoulders and tried to comfort me "I will be right back okay? Why don't you lean on sofa and think how you will pose me?" He said with a smile on his face.

I looked back to the easel and said a quiet, but happy okay. But when I looked back to him, he wasn't in even in the room. I was kind of disappointed, but his kiss had recovered the damage from my dissapointment. I was under his spell.

* * *

**I could use some reviews to see how im going , soo.. please write out your thougths ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

**CHAPTER 3 **

I dont know for how long he was absent but when I opened my eyes it was dark outside and wind was blowing harsh making a humm. I tried to get up but a hand was holding me down by the wrist not firm, but enough to made me stay put. It didn't take me long to realize that it was him, standing in front of the sofa sitting at my level gazing me intensely I hadn' t recognize his siluet at first, there was only moonlight in the room.

Was he standing over me for all the time? It take me a few seconds before I realized it was evening time. Dammit I had slept too much. I looked at him with restless eyes but he hushed me.

After a silence, he spoke finally "It is fine,really.. Watching you sleep was one of the few things that kept me calm lately indeed". I made a surprised face. I didn't registered what he meant at first. So I tried to get up but it was no use.

"No , you don't understand , i have to go , Where is Alice? " I asked him, for how long he was watching me I didnt know. I looked around the room this time, I tried to steady up my posture with more will and managed stand on my feet he backed a few steps and tried to assure me that I was safe with him.

"Alice went home and and she didn't wanna wake you up , because you were sleeping so peacefully. "

I shook my head " No she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't leave me here alone."

He seemed impatient then, his hand brushed through his hair and shrugged away as he said "Well she had to go home because something urgent came up and I told her that you are safe here with me so she let it go and went away. Is this explanation enough Isabella ? "

I didn't need to be genius to feel the sarcasm in his voice. My reply was cold as cold possible " I prefer Bella."

He turned his back to me I couldn't see his face clearly at dark but I saw corner of his lips in a smirk probably to my statement about my name. But I never liked people calling me Isabella since I was a little girl, I hated it.

He opened the door and the room lit up a little. "Come here." He said. When he saw me standing still he shook his head aside and came nearby me and took me by the hand and leaded me to the living room which there was a dinner table full of foods on it "

Dinner was the least thing that worried me now. This gorgeous man had kissed me only a few hours ago. But I had managed to sleep over at his house right after it. And Alice had left without letting me know. It wasn't usual Alice style at all. Something was wrong in the picture but I couldn't figure it His voice woke me up from my daydream .

"You must be hungry, let me take care of you for tonight. " He said as he pulled the chair for me I was going to protest again but he put his fingers over my lips making me hush and again I was overwhelmed with the electricity that I felt by the touch of his skin over mine. I did as he ordered and stood quiet.

Maids started to prepare a plate full of food in front of me and when they finished, he told them to leave the room. It was enough of him to only raise his hand with a wawe and they were leaving room with hasty steps.

I noticed he had no plate in front of him and asked " You dont eat? "

"I had my food while you sleep "he said with a crook smile on his face.

It was wrong totally wrong of me being here alone. A part of me was telling me... My survival instinct was yelling at me, to get out of the room and run and never look back. Maids were throwing me pity looks as they were leaving the room. They were looking at me as if I just ate my last meal. But other side of me was feeling completely fine and at ease. Happy where I am, curious to discover more of him.

Without protesting anymore I decided to eat some because to calm the atmosphere. I looked up to Edward as I eat and noticed that he was watching my each move . Silence was upon us. Only sound of the wind.

My patience failed me and I was the one who broke the silence. "What am I now? Your prisoner?" I asked with a quiet chuckle trying to ease the atmosphere.

He laughed quietly never leaving his wineglass from his hand. "I really dont know what to do with you Ms Swan. "He replied, his words were supposed to frighten me maybe but I was getting used to being around him and his cocky manners were annoying but charming indeed. He went on after a swallow from his glass.

"So tell me, Is there anywhere else you wanna be on eath now rather than this table? "

I reconsidered my dull life and shook my head to sideways saying silent no.

He shrugged off his shoulders and sighed " So I dont see a problem then. "He simply stated. It was very unnatural not be effected of him. His posture, his velvet voice were like a tune to my ears, and his emerald eyes could bore into me see inside of me. I pushed the plate aside, I wasn't feeling hungry anymore . He raised a brow and asked me what was wrong.

"What is wrong ? You barely touched your food " He asked. He sounded concerned indeed. I needed some explanations. Although I loved his game. These were too much for my random daily life.

"You kissed me if I remember right, that meaned something? Or you kiss away randomly everyday with different girls? " I tried to be amusing but my voice was shaky unable to control my deep suspicions.

He felt uncomfortable after my comment, I could feel it, His eyes never left me but his body was acting reverse he had tensed at the edge of the table. Then he got up and looked away from me not meeting my face.

"What do you want me to say we are now boyfriend and girlfriends? , "My eyes got watery immediately if he had continued a bit more I'm sure my aim to swallow back the tears would fail. But he must have understood. He came next to me at human pace, and hold my hand

" Of course it meant a lot to me, How can you even think that was worthlesss? " He was playing with my hair as he speak I noticed it a lot later. "And no i dont kiss girls regularly everyday." He paused with a chuckle which made me smile too with a quiet sniff "and thirdly Miss Swan, Its all new to me confessing opening to someone like this while even ı cant confess it to myself. "

"Confessing that you like me?" I couldnt help to ask.

He brushed a tingle of hair that fallen over my eyes away from me. "Like is underestimation Bella."

I bit my lip, not intentionally..He softly touched my lower lip where i bite, and asked my permission. With a silent nod I said yes to him.

He leaned in and kissed me this time not soft like it was in the library room, It sent electirical vibes to my body just only by kissing me. It was like our lips were racing with eachother and it was intense awakining my darkest desires. I needed to breathe so I backed for a second.

"I want you Bella, more than anything.". He spoke breathing inside my mouth. I was speechless.

His eyes looked like he was telling me the truth so I believed him. I wanted to believe him and I kissed his fingers as he cupped my cheek, his lips slided down to my neck and my open shoulder brushing my bare skin with little kisses I let out a whimper quietly , my arms had wrapped around him at the back of his neck. pulling him more to myself. Then with a quick movement he pushed the plates at the corner of table letting them crash I didnt even have time to check damage. And he lift me up making me sit over the table I couldnt defy to him. I forgot the hour, I forgot Alice, I forgot Dad. He was right there was no place I would rather be than here. As his hands moved to my back and start to unbutton my dress on back I tensed away.I holded on him more tightly than ever. He had finished unbuttoning them if I hadnt rested over his chest the fabric over me was going to slide down and I couldnt move. He must have understood. Because he was frozen as I am.

He then backed away and hold my head in his hands searching for my eyes. It seemed like he was in pain. He said a quiet "sorry". I nodded. And he walked behind me lifting up the the shoulders of the dress where they should be and buttoned its back tightly.

He looked ashamed after redressing me he looked completely lost.

When he started to speak again "Sorry , thats my mistake Im so sorry. I thought you, you also want it. And I couldnt help it." He mumbled as quiet as I can hear and he backed a few steps away from me.  
I had to say something I didnt want him to be in pain like this and words came out of my mouth without thinking " Im virgin Edward."As soon as I said it, I got crimson red , I felt it I didnt need to look at mirror to feel it.

And he was like he didnt know where to put his hand I never saw him this confused, He didnt know what to do.  
"Forgive me then , I had no idea, my manners were .. " he was speechless.

I hopped from table and made a shh "there is no place where I would rather be then here now, believe me for that " I smiled to ease the atmosphere

"I would like to wait a bit more although I felt like melting a few minutes ago when you cover me with your kisses."

I was under his spell and that was true that I didnt wanna be anywhere else now but with him. But that .. on the table... that wasnt what I dreamed of for my first time. I was romantic type who wants roses over bed and candles in the room during that big thing. A nice big bed covered with white that was my dream . Not something happened to be in a second over a dinner table was what i wished for my first time. He must have read my mind. He smiled back to me and let my hand go.

**EPOV-**  
What was I thinking , where were my manners, I had lost it. All I wanted was her to touch her to feel her, taste her. She had the sweetest taste in my mouth. I had forgot everything, as she was in my arms, my lust for her beat down the bloodlust. But after undone her dress' buttons I had felt her tensing under my embrace. Her heart was beating madly and when I examined her face there I saw the hesitation. I didnt want to let her go but making her uncomfortable was the least thing I wanted.

To be honest I was not used to this kind of girls, I had never took a no from a girl before. They used to throw themselves over one told me before that they want to wait. So I kinda puzzled at first. But this only made me want Bella more.

I broke away our embrace and said " I understand" after her explanation. And let her hands go, the thunder outside broke the silence.

"Storm out there, you know what maybe you should stay here, I will make maids prepare a room for you if that is okay for you? " asked her.

She looked so fragile no force in the world would let me go of her alone in the middle of night like this. I had used compulsion on Alice earlier, I made her tell Bella's father that she was going to spend night at Alice's. And Alice was going to forget that Bella was here today. She nodded with her hazel eyes and went away happily. Jasper was cursing me for compelling her like this. But with my one look, he stopped talking. And he better do stop.

That night she slept on the next room that maids have prepared for her. It was strange to have her that close but not touching. She had the sweetest smell and smile I ever met. I didnt know how long more I could stand not to attack her like a monster. Sleeping wasn't something I had done for two centuries so I decided to read a book in the living room. When she woke up in the morning, I heard her footsteps but I remained still. She was wearing a dress that maids prepared for her cloud pink dress and her hair was carelessly loosed open over her shoulders. She looked stunning.

"Hey, goodmorning" she said as she come nearby me, I had to stop freezing near her like this. But it was hard to get used to. " Morning" I replied with a smile. " You look beautiful. "

She smiled and blushed shaking her head as if she didnt understand, " thank you. and thank you again for your hospitality but I really should go this time. "

I couldn't say no to her, god knows I could have binded her to a chair near me and keep her there forever but, I wanted her to come to me willingly. Not like this.

"I wont let you go without a breakfast "I managed to say. She laughed very naturally " Ok fine, but only if you join me with breakfast." I saw a sparkle on her eyes for a second made me smile at her more openly.

As you wish" I told her and have some coffee with her. My hands rested on hers a while as we eat silently, her fingers clenches between mine and she asked me the inevitable.

**BPOV-**

"Who was Tanya that came to see you yesterday?" This question was eating my mind all night. Why he didnt wanna see him, why she insisted on seeing him. I needed some answer if we are going to do it together. He answered after taking a sip from the hot coffee.

"A family friend. Her parents live in United States, she is here for holiday it seems."

He seemed at complete ease. I got up from my chair and sit next to him on sofa nuzzling my head over his shoulder he embraced me with his left arm quickly after putting a kiss to my head.

"Are you jealous ? " I looked up to meet his eyes shrugged " of course not , but you didnt want to see her so I got curious why and why she came .." I bit my lip " thats all" . I wasnt able to see that so called Tanya didnt know how she looked like but I was jealous and irritated hearing her name. As I managed to get up because It was almost noon time.

He was still hanging on my hand "Ahh dont want to let you go " he got up with me and put a light kiss to my lips. As I turned away from him he grabbed my hand again it was firm this time.

"Hey when do I see you again? " He asked as he bring my hand to his lips and put kiss. I smiled at him. "What about tonight? "

"I will pick you up tonight then" he said. I nodded.

As I left the house I saw a cart coming near the gateway and when its door opened a blonde gorgeous tall woman walked inside the garden towards us. She had fierce eyes I checked Edward to get a clue of who she was. But he didnt need to because the woman came in front of me and shook my hand as if I had to shake her hand like an order and introduced herself.

"Hi I am Tanya Denali" and she added "Edward's fiance."

I was possibly could faint down but I didnt although my shaky voice revealed my dissappointment. I looked to Edward's face to search for some answers but she had already took his arm and I didnt need more proof that last night was a complete lie. His face was void of any emotion. I walked away from them as tears fall down over my yelled out my name but I didn't stop then heard someone's steps fast trying to reach me.

A strong hand grasped my arm almost hurting me. "Bella look at me " I wasnt going to look at his face ever again.

He shouted this time and repeated " I said look at me! " I couldnt hold the angst inside of me anymore. I slapped to him. I had made a quiet scene for the maids who watching us intently that was sure.

He caressed his cheeck and looked at me with wild eyes. The first time I got afraid of him was that time when I saw his eyes. I got ashamed of myself, I wanted to dig a hole on the ground and put my head inside it. He hold my shoulder and spoke out "Look, Tanya and I, we are over but she dont understand. She comes here but I send her away. This thing between me and her will finish when Carlisle come back to town I promise you. We will break off the engagement. And I will be free for you. I was going to tell you all these but we were too fresh. I didnt want to shadow our first day"

I didnt listen him, just yelled at him tried to release myself from his grasp "You lied to me, you told me you cared about me " I didnt notice I was crying as I speak but my words sounded like shaky child who was having nerve break down. As if all were not enough It started raining, not raining, It started to pour rain. I felt like mess.

He wrapped his coat around me and buried me to his chest. I cried there donnow for how long, my fists were hard knuckles white. I was hitting him with my small arms , hitting his chest but he kept me at his embrace I was like chained to his chest he kept telling me sorry. And he led us to a barn close the there.

"I never lied to you Bella, about my feelings for you, on my actions in our happened between us is real." He was telling me quietly. My sobs were going quieter and I donnow how much we sit down there over the haybays like that wrapped each other . It was quiet long time. When the rain stop later he walked with me to home. Neither of us spoke. But I was glad inside that he had come with me not went with Tania and he didn't leave my side. I felt a small victory as I saw his sad eyes. They should have been sad indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to people who put this story in their follow and favorite alerts. :)_

Disclaimer: I only play with characters.

**CHAPTER - 4**

That week pretty much past smoothly. But one thing was certain that I was getting used to being around him. We had started seeing each other every day, It had become a usual routine for us. He used to appear around afternoon in front of Alice's house after my daily errands finish. And then take me to the places that I never been before, parties that I never imagined to be invited. Alice was assisting me with my outfit which I was gratefull. She was very pleased to decorate me as if I am a Christmas tree. And I had let her do her way It was easier to deal with her.

I never mentioned of Tanya to Edward again and he neither spoke of her. Actually I was afraid of the answer that I might get. And kinda didn't want to break to my happy mood. In other words I simply didn't care.

As weeks passed by Edward and I had become more intimate. Holding hands turned into long amorous hugs, hugs became long sessions of make outs. But nevertheless he was always careful not to push me to do something that I don't want. That day had started as a beautiful bright sunny winter day. I had no idea It was the start of my horror movie like life. I had the biggest fight with my dad, with Charlie.

He was getting suspicious of my long duration of absence at home .But my feet didn't touch the ground that times so I again didn't care. As usual after my work done at Alice's, I looked down from window and saw Edward with a smile his hand up. It had all been same that week, I changed quickly, and run down the stairs, found myself in the street, in his arms. He was a beautiful as usual while he reached to hold me and kiss my forehead.

We went to the park to take a walk since the weather was nice. When he told me that his father Carlisle will be back and he may not able to come to pick me up tomorrow, I said fine. I thought it will be okay just one day.

He took my face into his hands and looked at me closely. He used to do that from time to time which was ending up with a kiss generally. I looked into his emerald eyes and asked with a small smile all trying to be serious but couldn't manage it. " What?" I asked.

Today, this time It was different. His stare on me wasn't peacefull, he looked restless. It was like something was eating him he couldn't make it out on words. When he finally spoke up It wasn't his usual carefree sound of his voice. His hands moved to the back of my neck, his thumb slowly pressing down, caressing my skin.

"Where were you until this time? " he asked.

"I was here all growing up.." replied with a cocky tone and added, "Waiting for you to find me "

He brought my face closer and focused on my lips without a warning crushed them over me. A joy went through my body. My tiny hands were wrapped at his back pulling him closer. It was a deserted area of the park. So I didn't care if anybody saw it. I found myself backed to the nearest tree when I opened my eyes. He made a low groan as I try to break the kiss for breathing. I felt my lips were swollen. My heart was swollen. There was one thing I was sure of. I was falling for Edward Cullen unconditionally, hopelessly.

When I got back home, I tried to be quiet as usual but there I saw Charlie standing all in front me with an angry face. I couldn't figure out the reason why. Then suddenly out of nowhere he pulled me by wrist, his grasp was harsh and until I understand what is coming, a heavy slap met my cheek that left me speechless.

"What the.. " I managed to say . He was looking at me like glaring me in a way he never did before. I felt uncomfortable, my mind was racing to find the reasons. His stare made me uncomfortable like, he looked at me... How to say.. Like I was a trash. And he snarled under his breathe.

"You are just like your mother, aren't you?"

My mother .. He never talked of her to me before.

"What do you mean dad? "

I was rubbing over the red mark left on my wrist. I couldn't stay silent. As soon as I opened my mouth another slap came down on me this was more harsh. I noticed my lower lip was bleeding. There were tears in my eyes this time.

"I saw you today, with that guy.." He paused to check my reaction . He knew Edward. I didn't notice I was crying till that time. He went on, taking courage of my silence, of my defeat.

"The guy who shamelessly hold you in the streets openly and then put his tongue in your mouth. I saw there a slut, not my daughter. Did you become a rich man's whore now Bella?"

I swallowed hard.

"He loves me dad, he is going to make me meet his parents.. He cares about me." I was mumbling between my sobs. But his voice was like a hiss now. He hold me from shoulder shaking me on purpose.

"I never told you how your mother died . Didnt I? Do you know she left us Bells, before she died ? Did you know she left us all alone for a handsome wealthy man just like you claim to love. She became his mistress his whore, just like you did."

I was shaking by my anger. "You lie." I managed to yell out.

Another slap came down on me which made me kneeled down beside wall , crying helplesslly. He pointed his finger to me "You are not going to be anything like your mother. I forbid you to see that man ever again. Do you hear me?"

I nodded without looking at him and watched him leave as his foot drag himself out the room he was still speaking on his own.

"I will take you from work now on and bring you straight right here. I should have accept that Newton's boy marriage offer for you. He proposed a pretty big deal of money that could save us from this trash we live in. But no I listened my daughter and thought she is still too young. Until I discover she is nothing like but her mother, a whore."

"Don't say about my mom like that." I yelled. I couldn't stay quiet. That was my habit. I couldn't play deaf. As a response all I got was another harsh slap over my face.

"We will see now if your rich man will like you now with the bruises on your face. " He spoke as if he is spitting out. And he threw me to my room locking me away.

I felt like I am suffocating. I couldn't breathe or suppress my crying. I don't remember how I fell asleep that night but when I woke up on the ground noticed that I even couldnt make it to the bed.

When I checked myself in mirror and saw that the corner of my lip had bruised and swollen, and I had a purpIe eye,I was gratefull that Edward wasn't going to come to pick me up today. He wouldn't be able to see the bruises . But what about tomorrow?

Was I a rich man's whore? Charlie's accusations haunted me all day during work. Alice immediately asked me what happened. I didn't tell her. I was quiet. Despite that she didn't give up on me and tried to put some herbs over my swollen side of my face . All I could say was that my usual clumsy caused this and I was rolled down from stairs. Charlie picked me up from work that day, Edward didnt show up as he said. A part of me was curious what was he doing.

Next day, I told Charlie not to pick me up because Alice and I were going to shopping for kids need. He looked at my ugly swollen face and not wanting to believe it. I said he can speak to Alice if he wants to . He made a move with his hand telling allright and I didn't miss the opportunity and went out. Today I had saved the day with this lie. But what was I going to do tomorrow?

At four pm I checked the window with an eager face. Alice had made some make up to cover the purple bruises over my face but it was still appearant. I was worried. Why he hadn't come?

The next day was same, I waited but no one showed up. Was Charlie right? He used me as his mistress?

I needed answers, so I hold myself together and went to Cullen mansion. It was evening time when he arrived. Mr Carlisle was with him.

When he saw me at first he paused as if he donnow what to say. Then he came closer and saw my face . It was not hard to read his horror all over his face. He immediately came nearby me. His thumb brushed over my bruises on my face and asked me.

" Whats this Bella? Who did this ? Tell me his name ? Who hurt you?" His eyes had gone dark with fury . I stepped back. I mumbled a lie. "I fell" I said. Excuised my usual clumsiness. But it was not important. So I asked him the reason why he did not show up.

He seemed out of place distracted. "I had stuff to do with Carlisle sorry ". He said. Then he opened his arms and took me to his embrace hugged me buried my head to his chest. Inhaling his toxicating smell was like long forgotten heaven to me. But it didn't last long. After a moment he lifted my chin with his finger , his eyes looked at me not blinking ever .I don't remember what happened next. I just heard his voice from far.

" Now , you will tell me who did this to you." I felt like hypnotised._ It was the first and last time he used compulsion on me ._I didnt know what came on me but I told him the truth like a broken disc.

"Charlie did it. He saw us together and shouted me. Slapped me. Hit me a few more times till I pass out. He said I was mistress of a rich man and just going to end up like my mum. A whore like my mum." I closed my mouth with my hand unbelieving myself that I told these to him. I had transferred the exact words of Charlie told me .

His eyes were in disbelief. He took a step back. He ran his hand through his hair impatiently. I wanted to dissappear at that moment. Simply get vanished from atmosphere. But Carlisle came up from door and eyed Edward telling him to come with him. I used the opportunity and left the house with hasty steps.

**EPOV**

I was still in shock when Carlies called me to study room. He must have heard what Bella confessed. "

"Edward, do you see what you are doing to her? This is going out of hand. I donnow how you will do it but break up with her immediately, use compulsion on her. I dont care. She doesnt deserve this treatment. She is at the begining of her life. Look at her face. All happened because of your careless acts. These people in this small town care about reputation a lot. This is not big city or Paris here. I really don't know what you did when I was away dealing with the problem in La Push but now after this moment you are going to solve this problem."

He ordered and stormed out the room. He was my sire and I had to listen him. I had no choice.

I had heard Bella leaving the door but I couldn't stop feet didn't move.

Maybe Carlisle was right after all..

**BPOV**

I didnt heard of Edward after that day. I was smiling outside to kids at work but inside I was falling apart to thousand pieces. My heart was shuttered. Alice was as surprised as I am. But she was still trying to console me.

Maybe my father was right after all..

I was not supposed to flirt out with men out of my league. This would only end up me being their mistresses. And when they had finished with me. I was going to be thrown away. Just like Edward did to me. So it was a fairy tale that lasted a few weeks only, that was it?

I cried every night. I had heard from gossips that Cullens made public appearances with Tanya now in front of everyone , in parties. I begged Alice to tell me the truth.

She opened up later. " Its true I saw them at the Mayor's party last night."

There were dark circles under my eyes when I saw the refletion of my face in mirror. I was loosing it. I had to see them with my own eyes. I went to the Cullens charity party next week, Charlie was trusting me again since I came home early everyday so it was easy to get permission to stay at night at Alice's.

I dressed up and wore my best attitude for the party.

House was full of guests. It was pretty much like the same night I met with Edward. But only with a difference. He was with someone else now. I couldn't get a sight of them. As I leaving almost loosing my hope to see him again, I saw the library door was open a little.I was going away but I couldnt help myself to take a peek. It was the same room where he gave me our first kiss. But now there he was with someone else. Making her panting for more. She had kneeled down and her mouth was in front of his pants. I didnt get a view. Because his back was against me. But I saw his arms, his hands were over her head pulling her closer.

I stepped back and moved slowly but my shock mixing with my clumsiness I managed to break the vase standing next to me. And he shot his eyes to where sound came from and saw my face. I refused to stare back to him and ran away. I forgot everything and left myself to darkness in the middle of night. To the ice cold night, without a coat without anyone with me to walk me home. I had no idea what was coming next. I just ran as fast as I can as tears run down over my cheek.


End file.
